


Nice to sweet you!

by HGGoods, mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Artist Markus, Bad Puns, Baking, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Social Media, YouTuber Louis, socially awkward Connor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: 他只见过康纳没戴眼镜，头发梳在耳后，皱眉时的样子。但是现在，镜头前的他微笑着，那副黑框眼镜后面的棕色双眼显得非常明亮，他的头发宽松， 柔软发卷的样子让马库斯突然想把手指伸进他的头发中去。好吧，操。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nice to sweet you!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021935) by [mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch). 



> 作者Notes：写这篇文的时候比写我昨天发的那篇文开心多了。写笨拙/害羞的康纳实在是太有趣了。

有时马库斯会在休息的时候花上几个小时在油管上看不同的视频，沉迷在无穷无尽的有趣和尴尬之中。他从来都想不通油管的推送算法，因为油管特别喜欢给他推荐自己的那个没情感的自大狂邻居的视频。马库斯仍然不知道为什么自己怎么会沦落到住在一个稍有名气的油管主对面的，但是他已经不是很在乎了。

当然，客观来讲那家伙长得挺好看的但是仍然非常没礼貌——马库斯搬进来之后，每次他在走廊里遇见那家伙的时候都是礼貌地打招呼，但是因为他的邻居基本上都没啥反应，马库斯后来就放弃理会他了。

周日的清晨，马库斯在沙发上伸着懒腰，拿着一杯冒着热气的咖啡，茶几上摆着一碗燕麦片，把笔记本电脑搁在自己的腿上看起了一些‘搞笑动物视频’，但是大部分都没什么意思。得承认很多都挺可爱的但是有几个让人觉得挺尴尬的。

马库斯去给自己重新倒了一杯咖啡之后他就意识到了也许自动连续播放不是什么好主意，因为他回到客厅之后看到他邻居的脸出现在屏幕上，很显然油管有些恨他而且想毁掉他美好的一天。

“大家好，我的名字叫康纳，我是个Nerdy烘焙师，我在这是因为我超级喜欢吃甜食。”马库斯对着这蠢兮兮的开场白发出咕哝的声音，他把手指放在空格键上准备暂停这个恐怖的视频，但是马库斯的手指停在了半空中，因为他看到他的邻居——很明显是康纳——对着镜头露出明亮的微笑，看背景他似乎站在厨房中。

“很多观众都在问我最喜欢的甜食是什么，并且让我做一期教程，那么我们现在就开始吧，”那个年轻人的双手张开了一点，把鼻子上的眼镜向上推了一下，真该死，他戴上眼镜的样子可真好看。马库斯从来没见过康纳戴眼镜的模样，他被康纳现在这幅好看的样子吓到了。

他只见过康纳没戴眼镜，头发梳在耳后，皱眉时的样子。但是现在，镜头前的他微笑着，那副黑框眼镜后面的棕色双眼显得非常明亮，他的头发宽松， 柔软发卷的样子让马库斯突然把手指伸进他的头发中去。好吧，操。

“所以说，这世界上有太多美味的甜品了，你们也知道。所以选一个最喜欢的其实很难，但是我决定就选黑森林蛋糕了。它在德国被称作Schwarzwalder Kirschtorte。”

马库斯哀号了一声用手捂着自己的脸因为这家伙也太可爱了吧。为什么他这么可爱？！马库斯曾经对自己这个傻兮兮而且还没礼貌的邻居感到过愤怒，但是现在他发现自己根本没办法停下来不去看着这些该死的视频，马库斯眼睛都不眨一下地盯着康纳混合那些原材料。康纳一边闲聊一边制作着蛋糕，他说自己曾经和一个叫什么汉克的家伙去德国待过两年，那时他立刻就喜欢上了这种甜点。

“还有，最正宗的做法是里面得加上樱桃酒，所以如果你不喜欢酒精的话可以不放，并不是所有人都喜欢那种味道，按照你们自己的喜好做就可以了。”康纳把干的材料混合好了之后开始混合液体，“一般来讲会使用黑巧克力，当然你也可以选择别的巧克力。尽管在我看来黑巧克是最适合这个甜品的，而且我本身也非常喜欢黑巧，所以我可能有些主观。”

马库斯已经开始在沙发上缩成了一团，握着自己的咖啡杯喝了一小口，康纳伸出手调整了一下自己的眼镜并且在自己鼻子的一侧留下了点面粉的痕迹。马库斯不知怎的差点被自己的咖啡呛到。他已经开始思考这家伙到底是不是真得是自己的邻居，因为他已经可爱到不行了，而这样反而让他更加迷人了。

一方面来讲他显然已经很熟悉厨房了，他轻松地混合着各种材料，但是另一方面来讲，他时不时会显露出一点笨手笨脚的迹象，而这让马库斯简直想直接把他搂过来什么都不顾地亲他一口。这肯定不是马库斯所期待的发展，还是等一下……

整个视频差不多有四十分钟，但是还是不够看。看着视频结尾的康纳，马库斯发出了几声鼻音，结尾必然是康纳在那开始尝他完成的蛋糕，他嘴唇柔软的边缘上沾了一点奶油。马库斯咒骂着油管，都是这个破网页把他拽进这个全新的糟糕状况中来的，但是这没阻止油管在播完上一个视频之后直接开始播康纳的另外一个甜品教程。

“大家好，我的名字叫康纳，我是个Nerdy烘焙师，我在这是因为我超级喜欢吃甜食。”他的开场白又出现了，这估计是他的招牌用语吧，马库斯第一次听到的时候觉得特别蠢。现在他已经开始会对一开头康纳那张认真的脸不由自主地微笑了。

“因为情人节快到了，所以很多人开始想给自己的另一半做点简单的甜点，而我又特别喜欢烘焙可爱的东西，所以让我来帮你们想吧。”康纳笑容明亮，这么一比估计太阳都要显得很苍白了。

看完一个视频之后马库斯知道自己得开始理清思路了，他大概应该不要再看下去了，但是他没停下来，也做不到。

“我觉得心情饼干可能有点太直白了，但是当然我们得选择心形主题，因为，这不是废话嘛，因为这是情人节。”康纳继续介绍着，他的手指时不时搅动着早就摆在他面前的碗。他的头发跟前一个视频一样，卷曲蓬松，同样的眼镜和一个傻兮兮地印着双关语的衬衫，很明显就是为这次视频准备的：白色的衬衫上印着一块西瓜，周围写着：you're one in a melon。。

马库斯差点就再次捂住脸，但是他仍然对着这个视频微笑着，因为康纳已经可爱到不可思议了。没人能做到穿着这样的衬衫可爱到这个地步，但是他的邻居做到了。

“所以今天我们要用心做一个蛋糕卷。一个大的做内馅，一个巧克力蛋糕卷做外部装饰。在我开始烘焙之前，我以前总是想大家是怎么能做出这么外表这么复杂的东西的，但是实际上只要有耐心这其实很简单，绝对能让你的另一半大吃一惊。”康纳再次微笑着，开始把他面前的材料混合在一起。

“和往常一样，你能在下面找到文字食谱外加一些建议，”他在搅拌的中途说道，然后指着下面示意视频简介。

马库斯自己也许是个艺术家——弹钢琴和作画是他的两大爱好——但是他从来没试过在食物上搞艺术。看着康纳细长的手指轻松地在烘焙纸上把巧克力挤成心形，接着在已经干了的心形巧克力上倒上染成粉色的蛋糕面糊，这场景让马库斯也想来试一试了。

而看到沾在康纳中指白皙的皮肤上的一点面糊，让马库斯非常想把它舔掉，但是这件事和问题我们另外再说。

********

在看了十个视频之后，疯狂地观看康纳的视频这个马库斯新发展出来的爱好被手机铃声突然打断了。他本来想直接无视但是他看到手机上面显示着是卡尔，他的养父打来的电话。马库斯还没那么没良心不去接他的电话。他迅速地按了一下空格暂停了视频并且拿起了手机。

“卡尔，hey，一切都好吗？”他知道卡尔每次听到这种打招呼都会转动着眼珠，因为马库斯听起来就好像是在说他的养父生活不能自理。马库斯总会担心有一天他的手机响起来然后有人告诉他卡尔发生了什么事故，他现在的护理人搞砸了或者做了更糟糕的事，即使卡尔告诉他好几次他应该多出门，而不是去24/7照顾一个老人。

照顾卡尔对于马库斯从来没有任何怨言。收养了马库斯可以算是拯救了他，他至少可以帮助在轮椅上的卡尔完成一些日常事务。

“马库斯，我没事。我只是打过来看一下你现在怎么样，确保你现在是在休息。我听说你上周几乎就没怎么休息，一直都在画廊工作，”卡尔低沉的声音从手机里传来，听起来像是温柔地责备。

“对，呃，我得确保展览不出问题，”马库斯为自己上周超出想象的工作争论着。他喜欢在画廊工作，尤其是卡尔有新展览的时候，他能帮助展览确保他父亲的画作都摆在合适的位置。

“你真的可以开始相信一下你的同事，马库斯。每次我一有展览你不用每次都事无巨细，”卡尔回应，马库斯甚至可以听见他转动眼睛的声音。

“不是我不相信他们，我只是想自己来处理你的作品。”马库斯耸肩，自己笑了一下。他知道他这是不讲道理，但是他非常喜爱和尊重自己父亲的作品，希望有一天他也可以达到这个水平。

到现在为止马库斯只有几幅在画廊里展览的作品，而且还是因为他是画廊的副主管以及他是卡尔·曼菲尔德的儿子。他想让自己出人头地而不是用他父亲的名字做自己事业的垫脚石。他不想成为李奥，卡尔的亲生儿子，那个声名狼藉的片子和吸毒的家伙，每次只会在需要钱的时候才会出现。

“你这是在不讲道理，”卡尔叹气，但是并没有藏起自己声音中的满意，“所以我们今天能一起吃晚餐，对吧。”

“当然。我很期待。”马库斯笑着回应，他们至少每周都会见面一次，早餐或者是晚餐，无论如何他都不会错过。

******

在一整天的工作之后马库斯终于到家了，此时已经快到午夜了，他实在是太累了，但是感觉也非常棒。今晚是卡尔的新展览的首展之夜，大众已经迫不及待得想一睹他父亲的新画作了。现场来了无数的记者和一些势利的有钱人，当然一切都很顺利，马库斯对于那些正面的回应不能再满意了。

他陪着卡尔回到了家，笑着回应着卡尔对于人们不再看重艺术而只在乎金钱和名声的抱怨。马库斯听过那个保持自我的发言，即使有一天他也会跟随卡尔的脚步走向成功，在卡尔的话中能听出来他从来没对马库斯会闯出自己的名声这一点产生过怀疑。

马库斯走出电梯的时候打了个哈欠，他平常都会克服懒惰而走楼梯，但是这次他实在是太累了，他刚走进走廊的时候就停住了，他差点撞上另外一个从楼梯那边走过来的人。他不仅很吃惊在工作日的这个时候还会有人在外面，但是当然了，这个人还恰好是他的邻居。那个油管上的Nerdy烘焙师，他已经快睡着了的大脑毫无用处地提醒着他。

他有点庆幸过去的几天没有碰到康纳，因为他基本上在所有的空闲时间都在康纳的频道上一个接着一个地看视频，呃，他确实出了点毛病。就在一周之前，马库斯还觉得那个跟机器人一样的家伙有些讨人厌，但是在看了几个他在烘焙视频间歇拍摄的vlogs之后他就知道了康纳不是一个冷漠或者粗鲁的人，他只是不太知道怎么社交和给人留下一个好的第一印象——这是康纳的原话。马库斯得承认康纳说得挺对的。

“晚上好。”在马库斯反应过来之前他就听到自己跟那个年轻的人打起了招呼，那些话脱口而出。马库斯咬着自己的脸颊内部，他看到康纳向后退缩了一下，差点把自己盯着的手机扔出去，突然抬起头的样子就好像是那些照片中被拍的受惊的鹿。显然马库斯并不是唯一一个没想到会有人在这个时候还出现在这里。

“呃嗯，hi，”康纳夸张地回应，通常马库斯会把这些反应归结为‘没礼貌’，但是现在他知道了另外一个人只是完全不知道该怎么社交，他此时真的注意到了那双深棕色的双眼中有一点就快要恐慌起来的迹象。

没有继续停留和开始聊天——马库斯倒是挺希望这样的——康纳嘟哝着点什么估计是说‘我的走了’之后几乎就是逃跑到走廊的另一端钻进他的公寓之后就消失了。

马库斯朝着那边看了一会儿，笑了一下。电梯的门试图关上的时候卡在了马库斯的肩膀上之后又打开。想到康纳的糟糕反应和他自己被那个家伙完全吸引住了，马库斯摇了摇头，才走向自己的家。

他一打开门，就听见一声猫叫，那是这周早些时候，他在一个在画廊后面的垃圾箱附近找到的一只小猫幼崽。它的两张脸有着不同的颜色。卡尔说这是命运让他找到了这只小毛球，因为马库斯有着不同颜色的双眼，一只蓝色，一只绿色，而这只小猫的脸上有着不同颜色的猫，一半边是黑色，另外一半是棕色。

“hey there，赛门。”他温柔得跟那只小猫打着招呼，用脚关上了身后的门，蹲在地上把猫抱进手中。赛门发出咕噜的叫声，用它毛茸茸的小脑袋蹭着马库斯的下巴。

揉了一会他毛茸茸的小室友之后，马库斯把那只小猫放在了沙发上，自己去浴室迅速地洗了个澡。他感觉自己站着就快要睡着了但是他即将要去卧室睡觉的时候，他听到了在茶几上的 手机突然响起了提示音，好奇打败了他的睡意。

烘焙生活开始直播。

马库斯盯着上面的通知好一阵。不，他现在要去睡觉了，而不是点开这个——

“——Nerdy烘焙师即将为你 ……事实上是我现在实在是睡不着。”

“我的人生怎么就变成这样了，”马库斯轻声嘀咕着，他轻轻地把赛门放到沙发另一侧，然后自己则缩进沙发上柔软的垫子里，打开了自己的笔记本电脑，因为就算他现在要看这个，他至少得找个比手机大点的屏幕。

“我知道现在很晚了，而很多人估计没办法看很长时间，毕竟有些人有正经工作，但是我觉得我得跟人谈谈。每隔一阵时间能来一次这种放松直播实在是太好了。”康纳的声音很低，很轻，因为估计他也不想现在来用大声讲话来打扰邻居。

“所以说，我之前直播的时候提到了我那个性感的邻居，但是在半个小时之前我差点和他撞到一起。真的，就差一点，”康纳和几个在评论区的人打了招呼之后开始讲起了故事，马库斯毫无来由地呛到了，他一边咳一边拍着自己的胸口。

性感的邻居？？？

“真的，我不知道我为啥这么蠢没办法和人正常交流，而且这个家伙实在是该死地吸引人也完全没有帮助。就好像我的大脑直接短路了，唯一能做的就是从那逃跑，”那个年轻人解释着，脸上纠结的表情也可爱得要命，他的手指开始弄乱那个完美的发型，有几缕卷曲的头发在他额前落下来，“我刚才真的就是直接跑回我的公寓，简直惨得不行。但是现在我在这就能非常清晰地和几百人解释这个事。”

马库斯觉得他的大脑也开始短路，因为这是什么鬼？！他之前早就从康纳的几个视频里看出来他也对男人感兴趣，说不定只对男性感兴趣，但是康纳认为自己性感和迷人突然让马库斯有些不解。

他看着留言区已经出现了一堆心情表情，还有一堆‘ahww’，其他评论则说，‘别担心所有人面对他们的暗恋对象的时候都是很尴尬’。而这并没有让现状变得更好，马库斯皱着眉头盯着自己的笔记本，突然发现自己已经打起了字。

“赛门，我真希望你现在能阻止我做这些蠢事。”马库斯跟他的猫说道，而那只小猫只是伸了一下懒腰，闭着眼睛很明显已经安心地睡着了而没有注意到它主人的紧张。

>>有想过你的‘性感的邻居’说不定正在盯着你的频道观看你的直播？

>>而且，‘性感的邻居’听起来有点肤浅。他的名字叫马库斯。

在评论区有几个人正在聊天所以马库斯根本没觉得自己的信息会被人注意到，但是显然有几个观众决定把马库斯指给他看，而盯着自己屏幕的康纳则立刻倒吸了一口气，昏暗的灯光甚至都没能隐藏住他脸上的红色。

好的，就单单是个表情本身就已经很值了。马库斯一边想一边勾起了嘴角。

“这肯定是有人在捣乱，对吧？”康纳睁大了双眼问道，马库斯承认他现在就想穿过屏幕去掐一把那家伙的脸颊——在他的大脑中他已经这么做过了，他甚至没和那个男人好好地聊过一次天。“他根本不可能来看我的视频。”

>>为啥？

>>你不瞪着人和瞎嘟哝一些乱七八糟的打招呼用语时还是挺可爱的。

马库斯保持着微笑，因为他能观察到康纳的即时反应，当他看到康纳捂住了脸差点把脸上的眼镜碰掉的时候马库斯笑得更灿烂了。

“这最好是在开玩笑，否则我现在立刻就要找个新的公寓了，”康纳用着一种听起来很悲惨的声调，显然有些窘迫，而马库斯突然决定也许他应该跟康纳证明自己不是来假扮他的邻居来捉弄他的。

马库斯把这一切归咎于困倦的大脑，他从沙发上起来，把钥匙塞进他现在正在穿着的短裤口袋中，而且他还光着脚穿过了走廊，很显然他现在就是这样的人了。

敲着康纳的门，马库斯想着这个行为是不是根本和聪明靠不上边，但是他想康纳说了那么一堆关于他的事，那么他有很大的机会可以约康纳出去，对吧。他至少得试试。

马库斯敲了三次才听到很轻的脚步声越来越近了，门开了之后他第一次亲眼看到他邻居戴着眼镜，头发卷曲的模样。

“就像我说的，我叫马库斯。”他选择了这个当第一句话，伸出了手，并且露出一个无害的笑容，他差不多可以看到那家伙好看的小鹿眼睛中的恐慌积攒起来。

“你门铃上的名牌写着曼菲尔德。”康纳有些奇怪地回应，他的声音听起来就像是背叛了他自己一样，有一点破碎。

“因为我姓曼菲尔德。我为啥只会在那挂上我的名字？完全没道理，”马库斯指出来，几乎没忍着从自己喉咙里钻出的笑容，而康纳的脸颊比刚才更红了。

“对，没错，那确实——确实挺有道理的。”

在他的视频里康纳看起来非常自信，而现在他的样子则是有些害羞的一团糟，马库斯感觉有点糟糕当他面对这样的康纳时实际上还有点高兴。但是在马库斯放弃继续捉弄他之后，康纳突然惊呼了一声，然后向前走了一步，彻底和马库斯撞在了一起，他不得不去握住康纳的腰而让他保持平衡。

“天哪，我很抱歉，我不是故意的——”康纳的声音被一声‘嗷汪’给打断了，马库斯根本不知道自己怎么就完全被康纳吸引住了而彻底无视了那个在走廊另一边的巨型圣伯纳，现在那只狗正在责怪康纳挡住了他的道路。

康纳发出了一声可爱的窘迫声音，差点从马库斯身上跳开，看起来他这才意识到自己距离马库斯实在是太近了，而马库斯则完全不在意。他得强迫自己放开康纳的腰，他差点就开始不开心了起来。

“我不知道你还有只狗，”马库斯说，直接选了这个话题来让康纳冷静一点，否则他的脸再红下去估计就要烧着了。

“这不是我的狗，是我爸的。”那个男人轻声说，等着那个巨大的不像是狗反而像是熊的家伙，“他叫相扑。”

“你是指你爸还是指那条狗？”

“我是说那只狗！我爸不叫相扑，他叫汉克。”康纳迅速地说，而马库斯哼出一声笑，让康纳不知所措实在是太简单了。

“很高兴见到你，相扑。”马库斯和那只毛茸茸的狗打着招呼， 在相扑同意之后他伸出手开始揉着他的耳朵，“你说汉克，是吧，所以说你是和你爸一起去的德国？”

康纳的眼睛再次睁大了，马库斯真的应该跟他说让他停下来，否则他现在就要开始什么也不顾地亲他了，但是他估计那差不多会让康纳整个人崩溃如果他突然这么做的话。

“你真的在看我的视频？？”

“我一直都知道你在油管上发视频，但是我得承认我是在上周末才开始看你的视频的。”马库斯诚恳地回答，现在轮到他觉得有点丢脸了，他有些尴尬地活动了一下肩膀，之后才转过来轻轻地耸肩，“我写的那些评论是说真的，你确实挺可爱的。”

这番话让康纳的脸更加红了，他已经开始不知道在嘟哝着什么鬼话，之后突然说道直播还开着。

“好的，那我就不继续打扰你了。但是我得坚持一下什么时候能和你去喝杯咖啡！”马库斯有些得意地笑着，没等那家伙回应，只是转身回到了自己的公寓。

也许油管的奇怪推荐还是有点用处的——当然马库斯不会大声承认的。


	2. Chapter 2

“你知道的，你不用每次都把我送到门口。今晚是他们的第三次约会，康纳在快结束的时候提醒着他，他现在面对马库斯已经没有那么拘谨了，但是仍然有一点害羞和不自然。

“但是一个真正的绅士会确保他们的约会对象安全到家，即使他就住在隔壁，”他不正经地眨了一下眼睛，满意地看着康纳脸颊上染起的一片红色。   
他实在是太喜欢另外一个男人这幅样子了 。

“你这是不讲道理，”康纳嘟哝着，但是他嘴唇的漂亮弧线上温柔的微笑告诉着马库斯他实际上根本不介意。

“但是你就喜欢这样的我，”马库斯故意用戏弄的语气说道，他看着康纳拿着钥匙摸索着匙孔差点把它扔出去，但是马库斯反应迅速，在钥匙掉在地上之前接住了它。“我必须得承认，每次你这种反应的时候我都想立刻就亲你，但是我又不想因为太直接而吓到你。”

他抓住康纳的手，轻轻地把钥匙放在康纳的掌心上，手指接触着他温暖的皮肤。轻微的碰触让康纳抖了一下，马库斯对此温和地笑着，就在他准备把手抽回去的时候，他惊讶地发现康纳突然抓住了他的手。

“你知道我不是什么容易受惊的小动物，对吧？我不会被你吓到的。”康纳不满地抗议，马库斯露出一点得意的微笑，他向前走了一步，闯进了康纳的私人空间。康纳用他好看的小鹿眼睛看着他，红色的脸颊下面藏着一丝不易察觉的害羞。

“你确定吗？”马库斯故意问道，并且靠得更近了，他们的鼻尖差点碰到一起。他能看到康纳的瞳孔缩小了一点，说真的，谁能责怪马库斯爱上这个人呢？康纳是他见过的最好看和最可爱的人了。

他眯着眼睛看着马库斯，正准备抗议马库斯的话，然后告诉他没错，他很确定，但是他没机会说出来了。马库斯彻底倾身过去，在康纳可以张开嘴唇说什么之前，他第一次而且小心翼翼地亲吻着他，感受着那柔软的嘴唇。

马库斯微笑着，面对这个迟疑的吻康纳轻声地吸了口气，接着是钥匙掉在地面上的声音，他们谁也没精力去在意这回事。

“晚安，康纳，睡个好觉，”他迅速地结束了这个吻，马库斯说道，温和得冲着那个仍然有些迷茫的年轻人笑着，他捡起掉在地上的钥匙递给了康纳，再次眨了一下眼睛，之后才转身回到了自己的公寓。

*******

“你知道在别人睡觉的时候盯着他们是件很恐怖的事儿，对吧？”康纳说道，他几乎把脸埋进枕头里而且用左臂挡着脸让他的声音听起来有些模糊。

“我不是盯着你，而且说实话我真的没办法看向别处，”马库斯愉快地回答，面对康纳散乱的卷发，刚醒过来还没消退的红润脸颊，还有仍然惺忪的漂亮的棕色双眼，他的心脏幸福地剧烈跳动着。

这是马库斯第二次睡在他这儿了，他第一次在康纳的床上过夜时 ——就真的是过夜而已，他们慵懒地接吻和拥抱——马库斯醒过来的时候意识到那个迷人的年轻男人正在自己怀里的时候心脏都快要跳出去了。从洗手间出来之后，马库斯没有立刻再爬上床，他看到上身赤裸的康纳在床上伸了个懒腰，一只手抱着个枕头的样子让马库斯突然停止呼吸，他一动不动地站在房间中间。

马库斯从来没像现在这样喜欢夏天，而且还知道了如果太热的话康纳会不穿衬衫睡觉，因为他不喜欢出汗之后布料贴在身上的感觉。马库斯实在是太喜欢他这个习惯了。

“告诉我你现在不会给我拍照。”康纳胡乱地抗议着，他斜向看着马库斯，他的脸仍然大部分被手臂遮挡着。他也许准备瞪着马库斯，但是慵懒的声音和那双睡眼完全毁了这个效果。

“好的。我不会现在把你拍下来。”马库斯轻松地回应着，手机仍然握在手里，毫不掩饰再次按着屏幕底下的按键。听到相机的声音时康马眯起了眼睛，而马库斯微笑着，无辜地耸了耸肩。

“你又没说不能拍照，你只是让我告诉你我不会这么做。”他好心地指出来，当康纳朝他的脸扔过去一个枕头的时候马库斯差点把手机扔出去。“我都不知道你这么幼稚的，康纳。”

“至少我不像你盯着别人睡觉！”康纳回应到，显然他现在更清醒了一点，胳膊从面前拿下来，调皮地笑着。

现在轮到马库斯眯起双眼了，他把枕头从地上捡起来，把手机放在床头柜上。 “防止你把我不能见人的癖好泄漏出去，看来我得先毁灭证据了。”

马库斯假装用枕头捂住康纳的连，但是康纳发出抗议的声音，直接用手打掉了枕头。马库斯看到了机会直接用手抓住康纳的手腕按在了他头两侧的床垫上。

“反正不用枕头也是可以的，”马库斯说道，看到康纳眼中的困惑，在他发问之前，马库斯已经把问题用一个轻柔的吻堵回去了。用吻来堵住康纳的嘴比用枕头听起来好多了。

*******

“那个，”康纳思考着说道，他晃着双腿——看着康纳修长的双腿，马库斯真是完全不知道他是怎么做到的，毕竟那个钢琴椅子也并不是很高——，“我觉得我们应该一起做个视频。”

“你是说我应该和你一起做一期甜点教程？终于受不了你粉丝的强烈要求了吗？”马库斯问道，手指无意识地划过钢琴键，只是用指肚抚过上面而没有按下去，只是感受着光滑的表面。

“我很确定上次直播的时候你是纠缠着我的粉丝之一，”康纳说道，愉快地笑着，马库斯抬起头，眼神扫过康纳的眼角。

“我完全不知道你在说啥。你上次直播的时候我可是在和卡尔吃饭呢。”

“是是是，所以卡尔跟我说你让他看我直播都是骗人的。”康纳现在得意的样子让马库斯一瞬间想把他从钢琴椅上推下去，但是这实在是太幼稚了——而且他显然不能冒着让自己的男朋友受伤的风险这么做。

“你什么时候和卡尔聊过？而且为啥？”

“啊，那个，他那天给我打了个电话告诉我让我对你好点。我不知道他是怎么会有我手机号的，但是他威胁我说如果我让你伤心了他就会用轮椅在我身上压过去，那听起来比现在要更加荒谬，”康纳回答道，马库斯摇着头，睁大了双眼盯着他。

“他才没这么说！”他顿了一下，思考着。“好吧，我估计他确实说了这些话。这听起来真的像他。”

康纳对于这个结论笑了一下，马库斯没有去推他而是回身戳了一下康纳，这是个不错的让步，而且让康纳发出了可爱的叫声。

“我得警告你一下，我爸估计也会这么跟你说，当然他估计是说“如果你伤害了他我会一枪崩了你”之类的，有一个警察老爸的好处，我猜。”康纳耸肩，不由自主地笑着。

“你管这叫好处？”马库斯想，挑起眉毛，这让他思考起来他是不是真得想见一见康纳的父亲。他已经爱上了这个男人了，但是他应不应该冒着被枪击的危险去证明呢？

“是个双刃剑吧，看情况而定。”

“感觉这里面有故事，我有时间想听你讲一讲，”他轻笑着，看着康纳的表情他更加确定了。但是康纳突然撞向他的肩膀让他一不小心按出点声响，他对着这糟糕的声音皱起了鼻子。

“好了，不闹了。不如你来证明一下你真的会弹钢琴而不是拿它当摆设。”康纳露出点嘲讽的笑容，他的大腿接触着马库斯的，后者想着他是不是故意这么做得。这实在是太让人分心了。

“哦我当然会弹，你等着看吧，”马库斯鼓动着，有一点被这个微小的暗示给冒犯了，他拥有钢琴却不会弹。康纳让他听起来像个欺负人的混蛋他可不想这样。

马库斯活动着自己的手指，热身一样地活动着他们，他比平常花了更多时间这么做。 康纳看起来被他的手上的动作吸引住了，所以马库斯也决定让他多看一会。

当他决定足够了的时候，马库斯终于坐直了身体，小心翼翼地把手机放在钢琴键上，动作很轻地按下，让它发出了第一个声响，之后开始认真地弹奏起来。他差点就错过了康纳惊讶的轻声抽泣，他的腿更加贴近马库斯了，经历集中在马库斯弹奏的曲子上。

******

“我叫康纳，我在这是因为——”

“我非常想被人注意，”马库斯打断了他，因为他是个糟糕的家伙而且非常喜欢调侃他的男朋友。而且康纳基本上是强迫他来一起录制视频的，所以这是康纳自己的错。

“啊闭嘴吧！我正在自我介绍，如果你再打断我我就要把你嘴堵上了！”康纳威胁着说道，挥动着手里的打蛋器，——至少马库斯觉得那应该是在威胁——而他听到马库斯嘟哝着‘真有情趣’的时候康纳狠狠地瞪了他一眼，手晃了几下好像真的准备把打蛋器扔过去。

相比于朝着马库斯扔东西过去，他决定重新开始录制，而这次马库斯没打断他傻兮兮的自我介绍。

“鉴于过去的几个月里你们一直友好地要求我这么做，所以今天我请来了一位非常特殊的嘉宾。而且我说友好的意思是我视频 90% 的评论是你们想看看马库斯，”康纳继续着他的介绍，朝着马库斯晃动着手指，他仍然在镜头之外。他现在有点羡慕相扑了，那家伙正在走廊里伸展着四肢，头搁在爪子上休息着。那只狗半个身子在厨房里，胸口趴在瓷砖上，另外一半躺在地摊上，姿势就像一个奇怪的青蛙。

马库斯完全不介意和相扑互换位置，躺在地上小睡一会儿和站在镜头前做烘焙食品比起来要好多了。马库斯其实厨艺很不错，但是烘焙从来不是他的强项。也许这就是为什么康纳选择了一个简单的甜品，非常感谢。

他向前走了一步加入了镜头前的康纳，和那玩意打招呼让他觉得异常尴尬，他思考着自己的男朋友是怎么做到 几乎是每天都在这么做而会觉得难受的。

“现在看看，看起来这次我不是那个笨手笨脚的认了，”康纳说，语气中的愉快实在是太明显了，他开心地瞧着马库斯，明显在忍着不去瞪着康纳，神经非常紧绷地意识到他们正在录制。

“我们对着镜头说话，而不是对着真人，”马库斯指出来，看到康纳正准备抗议，也许是想说“我的粉丝们就是真人”所以他迅速地做出了制止的动作。你懂我的意思。

“不多说了，我们应该开始了。所以我准备做一个焦糖奶油纸杯蛋糕。并不是很难但是非常的好吃，”康纳宣布，给了马库斯一个笑容，之后开始集中精力对着镜头，让他把原料递给他。康纳告诉需要制作纸杯蛋糕的所有原材料，马库斯则听话地把所有的东西都准备好，摆在他们和镜头之间的桌子上。

马库斯听了好一会儿康纳站在镜头面前说话，解释这他们需要制作蛋糕的步骤，接着按照顺序告诉他怎么做。马库斯发现自己已经忘记镜头的存在而是一直在看着康纳。

当然他是那个混合所有材料在一起的人因为显然自己男朋友在这里康纳就不用做所有的体力劳动了。倒不是说马库斯真的在意因为至少忙起来可以让他忘掉事实是这个视频要发到网上而全世界的人都能看到他。

这倒是挺奇怪的，他在底特律最棒的画廊工作，总是帮助卡尔的画展，而且还展出了自己的几幅画作让人评判，但是站在镜头前却让他觉得有些紧张和不安。在人群面前这样做倒是没问题，因为有实时的反馈，但是现在没有任何的表情可以让他阅读，也不会让他知道自己做得到底好不好。这比想象的还要困难和紧张。

“现在我们把面糊倒进模具里，接着放进烤箱，”康纳宣布，纸杯蛋糕的面糊终于做好了而马库斯也很高兴一切顺利。当然，这个方子非常简单，也没什么可以出错的地方，但是几年前他差点把蛋糕烤成饼干，这给他留下了点心理阴影，总觉得这还会再次发生。

“马库斯，你能——”康纳停了下来，眼神落在自己男友的脸上，挑起了一边眉毛，他愉快地哼了一声。“你脸上沾了点什么东西。”

当然啦。

在马库斯能开口问道在哪之前，他的男友已经伸出手用拇指搽了一下他的太阳穴，蹭掉了一块蛋糕面糊。康纳把手指伸向马库斯的面前取笑着他，当马库斯突然抓住他的手腕时，康纳睁大了双眼。

他不怀好意地笑着，之后把康纳的手抓得更近了，眼睛一眨不眨地看着那双好看的鹿眼，接着分开嘴唇包裹住他的拇指尖，舔着上面的纸杯蛋糕面糊，糖的甜味在他的舌头上扩散开来。

马库斯看到他男友的脸颊变红，漂亮的棕色双眼瞪大了，嘴唇分开，他看起来好看得不可思议，马库斯继续舔了几下他的指尖之后才放开他的手。

“你知道我们现在在镜头前，对吧。”康纳呼吸急促地问道，他的手仍然停在半空中，马库斯只是轻轻地抓着他的手腕，挣脱应该是件很简单的事。

“我很确定你现在早就应该知道该如何把这段剪掉了，”马库斯轻松地回答，得意得对着自己男友笑着，并且靠得更近了，进入了对方的私人空间内。他和康纳的手指交缠在一起，温柔地把他男友的手掌贴向自己的锁骨，并且把自己的手掌覆盖在上面。“或者你也可以直接阻止我，这也是一个选项。”

康纳朝他眨了眨眼，就好像他现在不明白马库斯的话一样，他的表情已经足够让马库斯更加接近着康纳。他空着的手捧起康纳的脸，轻轻地抬起来好让他们的嘴唇以更舒服的角度贴在一起，康纳叹气的时候马库斯笑了起来。马库斯抓住他叹气的实际，把舌头伸进了自己恋人的嘴中，松开了康纳的手好让自己的手臂可以环住康纳的窄腰，让他更贴近自己。

最后整个视频终于录制结束，纸杯蛋糕也做好了，康纳不得不剪辑掉了半个小时的内容，因为马库斯直接拒绝停止接吻，他们亲热了好一会。康纳对此抱怨，觉得他没有全心地在制作视频，但是马库斯一点都不觉得抱歉。

******

马库斯笑容明亮，他看见康纳走向自己，立刻走了过去，当康纳毫不犹豫地抓住他的手时，马库斯的心脏漏跳了半拍，他们的手指完美的十指交叉。

“这实在太奇怪了，”他们的肩膀微微地碰触在一起，一起抬头看向墙上的画作。

“为什么这么说？因为其他人注意到了你的男朋友有多棒？”马库斯半开玩笑试地逗着他，笑起来，康纳瞪了他一眼，但是不满的表情完美地毁掉了气氛。马库斯靠近他轻轻地吻了一下他恋人的脸颊，就好像是在为玩笑而道歉。

“不，如果没人注意到你我才会觉得被冒犯，”康纳直接地说着，手指握得更近了，他微微抬起头看着眼前的画作，“但是为什么你选了这一幅？”

马库斯一直都注视这康纳，他随着对方的眼神到那副画作上，这是他几个月前完成了，用了那张他早上给康纳拍的照片。康纳的脸并没有出现，因为被他的手臂挡住了，画作上就只有黑色的散乱的卷发和床单之间的白皙皮肤。

“我得承认我犹豫了很久才决定把它放出来展览，我怎么能不让别人看看这样的艺术呢。而且我得说我画得其实很不错，”马库斯笑着说，他看到自己恋人脸颊渐渐染上了颜色，即使康纳试图用另外一只手挡住。

“你太糟糕了，”康纳捂着嘴嘟哝着，之后深深地呼气，“我真的不知道该怎么是好。你实在是太轻浮了。”

“啊，得了吧，你就爱我这样，别不承认。”

“不，我爱你，这也是为什么我可以接受你那一堆糟糕的习惯。”

马库斯完全可以抱怨他的真心 ——就算是真的轻浮——被称作糟糕也算是一种称赞，但是事实上康纳第一次说出那三个字让他忘记了呼吸，更别说抱怨了。

他的沉默让康纳转过身来，有一点疑惑地看着他，但是接着他睁大了双眼刚刚意识到自己说了什么。

“我没想这么就第一次说出来这种话，”康纳小声地嘟哝着但是在他可以在转过脸去之前，马库斯惊讶地发现他们两个人现在都想把嘴唇贴在一起，他鼓起了全部的勇气来亲着对方。

“我也爱你，你是知道的？”马库斯这才能正常地呼吸，他松开康纳，紧接着又轻轻地吻了一下他，温柔地咬着他恋人的下嘴唇。

“现在的年轻人，你们都不知道害臊的吗？”

马库斯停了下来，他已经咧嘴笑了起来，之后才转过身愉快地看着卡尔，后者挑起了眉毛盯着他们两个。康纳把脸埋进他的肩膀时，马库斯笑起来，搂紧了自己的男朋友，仍然一脸开心地看着自己的养父。

“有人告诉我不要为真实的 自己感到羞耻，所以……不，完全不觉得害臊。他咧嘴笑着，卡尔摇着头，也微笑着。当然，那是卡尔对他说的话，他也教了马库斯不少事情，这些事情让他靠着自己的努力成就了今天。

这些都多亏了卡而。

“这个人听起来非常明智。”卡尔满意地笑着说。“马库斯，你应该准备你那个讲话了，你距离上台就只有十分钟了。康纳，你能跟我走走吗？”

说真的马库斯完全忘了时间，他迅速地点点头，看了一眼手机，当康纳点头的时候他笑了一下。康纳吻了一下马库斯的脸颊，接着轻声说 ‘祝你好运’，然后走向卡尔，双手推着轮椅走向下一个房间，也就是那个小讲台的所在位置，是为了今天来的所有年轻的画家以及让他们提问的。

马库斯叹了一口气看向那两个他整个世界上最爱的人，他的心脏已经快要跳出身体了。听起来简直有些不可思议那个迷人的年轻人能站在他身边，成为他的男朋友，而且不仅如此，卡尔和他也能想出得很好。

马库斯真的不能要求更多，而现在他更多的画作可以在画廊里展览也更是锦上添花。


End file.
